


Just a Crush

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [11]
Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Teenage Crush, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Ricky has a little crush on a certain teacher of his.
Relationships: Mr. E | Ricky Owens/Fred Jones Sr.
Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210203
Kudos: 13





	Just a Crush

Ricky does  _ not  _ have a crush on Mr. Jones. 

So what if he flushes every time Mr. Jones calls on him in class and stays up too late studying before the tests in Mr. Jones’ class. He’s just being studious!

Mr. Jones is… very nice, and helpful, and has a deep voice that makes Ricky feel like melting, and—

Okay, so  _ maybe  _ he has a crush on Mr. Jones. 

“Ricky, did we lose you, there?” Mr. Jones says from the front of the classroom, a mild smile on his face. Ricky blushes and shakes his head quickly. 

“Sorry, I’m listening.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, everything changed when ~~the fire nation attacked~~ Jones Sr. betrayed the og Mystery Inc for their piece. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
